


love is when he gives you a piece of your soul, that you never knew was missing

by raggirare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Graduation, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/pseuds/raggirare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graduation, but without the tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is when he gives you a piece of your soul, that you never knew was missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misscocokat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscocokat/gifts).



> A gift for my wife, Kat, because she loves this ship with me. A gift for the ship tag because there's not enough of it in existence.
> 
> Also an attempt to get through a tonne of writers block I've been dealing with, so I'm not completely happy with it, but I like it.
> 
> (I do writing commissions! Commission information can be found [here](http://raggirare.tumblr.com/commissions).)

“Eh, Daichi? You gave your button away already?”

Pale fingers brushed against the dark material of Daichi’s uniform jacket, loose threads of black cotton catching against the edge of a slightly grown-out nail. The same fingers tugged at the thread, inspecting the ends for a moment or two, before the hand dropped away and Sugawara gave the now-retired captain some space again.

“My button?” Daichi’s own hand lifted, this time, to the exact same place on his jacket, before a laugh tumbled from his lips and he reached into his pockets instead. His hand emerged again a moment later, fingers clasped around something. “It’s right here. I already had some girls ask for it so I took it off because I felt bad having to keep telling them ‘no’.”

“So you took it off?” Asahi blinked, long fingers lifting to toy at his own second button. “That’s actually a smart idea— _What?!_ What’s that look for? I didn’t say anything!”

The harsh glare directed his way sent a chill down Asahi’s spine and leaves him half-hiding behind Sugawara as Sawamura pocketed the button again. “Don’t say ‘actually’,” Daichi bites out with no real venom in his voice. 

“So you’ve decided who you’re gonna give it to?” Suga pulled the conversation in a different direction, shoving Asahi out from behind him as they began to walk in the direction of the growing crowd of third years preparing for the graduation ceremony. “I’ve been asked by a few girls but I might just give it to my parents.”

Asahi gave a hum. “I asked Shimizu if she wanted mine, and she didn’t say no, so…” Large hands tugged at the hem of his jacket, trying to get it to sit properly. “Daichi?”

There was a moment’s pause, the ex-captain looking down at the button he had pulled out of his pocket again. “Well,” he murmured, speaking more to himself than his friends. “There’s only really one option, isn’t there.”

(Eyes down, Daichi missed the flicker of a smile passing over Sugawara’s lips.)

— — — —

“Sawamura!”

Daichi turned his head at the sound of his name, the tube containing his graduation certificate resting against his shoulder. The expression on his face shifted from pensive to warm, and his lips tugged wide into a smile. “Michimiya,” he called in response, turning his body fully towards her. He opened his mouth to continue the greeting, but closed it again as his eyes fully took in her expression; took in the way her eyes dropped and her expression followed and the way she tried to hide it behind a less genuine smile. He barely had it in him to stop himself from toying at the gap in the buttons of his gakuran.

“Su— Ah… Sugawara said you were looking for me?” Yui’s tone slipped. Her excitement from her earlier greeting was still there, but there was something shakier about it, something Daichi had no trouble in catching.

“Ah, yeah. Yeah, I was.” Not that he had actually mentioned it to his classmate, but that wasn’t important. He could talk to Sugawara about that later. “I hadn’t seen you at all today except for the ceremony…” A glance to the tube in his hands. “I can’t believe its over already…”

“Me, either.” An awkward pause of silence. Yui’s head turned a little in Daichi’s direction. “Did you decide on a university yet? I’m still trying to choose between a couple. I don’t even know for sure what I want to study yet, anyway.” An awkward laugh. “I’ve got options, but no time.”

There was a nod of Sawamura’s head as he listened (half-listened, really, eyes drifting away and his free hand in the pocket of his uniform pants). “I accepted the offer from Yamagata University,” he explained, eyes pulling up to her face again. “Same place Daisuke’s at. I’m gonna live with him.” He wasn’t against the idea, himself. He got on well enough with his older brother, and Daichi had, honestly, missed living in the same house as his sibling.

Michimiya gave a hum. “I got accepted by Yamagata as well, for teaching.” She gave a sigh. “But I also want to go do sports health in Fukushima. And then there’s leaving Miyagi at all. I could go to one of the local ones here and stay with my parents and not have to move at all.” Slender fingers lifted to tug nervously at dark strands of hair falling around her face.

For a long moment, Daichi let the silence that followed hang between them. He felt like he should say something but what exactly, he didn’t know. This wasn’t like their usual conversations where he could motivate her with pretty words that kept him going. A decision on what to study and where for tertiary education was something that could affect their entire lives. He didn’t want to try and influence her in a direction she may regret in a few years time.

And, yet, he found himself moving.

The hand that had been in his pocket finally emerged and he tucked his certificate tube under one arm to free up his hand. Without a word, Sawamura reached out to take one of Yui’s hands and then held it between his own. Eyes on their touching skin, he found himself unable to meet her gaze.

“Well…” His hands shifted and he gently closed Yui’s fingers into a fist, and he lingered for a moment before finally risking a glance at her face. “I’m doing teaching, as well. And, I mean… we’ve been together this long…” Daichi’s hands relented, letting Michimiya open her hand; letting her see the button he’d pressed into her palm. There was a moment of hesitation in his words, as well. Normally, words were easy. No matter the situation, he always had something confident to say to make it at least sound like he knew what was going on. 

But this time, Daichi was at a loss, overcome by uncertainty, and worry, and even a little hint of fear.

“Sawamura..?”

Yui’s voice reached him, but he didn’t respond. Dark eyes remained glued to hers when she looked up, and their hands stayed connected, and even if the words had long escaped the ex-captain, he found his body moving on its on (and, unable to find his own decisions to make, he allowed it).

“ _Daichi-san!_ ” 

The sudden sound of his name being yelled from somewhere behind him had Daichi jumping on the spot, rubbing his forehead moments later from where it crashed against Michimiya’s, the old female captain copying the movement from where she’d ended up crouched down in front of him.

“ _Michimiya-san…?_ ” 

Slowly, Sawamura turned his head to look back over his shoulder at Tanaka, trying his best to suppress both the frustration in his eyes and the pink trying to stain his cheeks (so close; he’d been so _close_ ). If the younger wing spiker knew what he’d interrupted, however, he gave nothing away, looking more confused than anything.

“Coach is at the gym,” Tanaka gestured back over his shoulder. “You coming?”

“I’ll be there. You go on ahead.”

There was a nod and then the second-year was on his way and Daichi felt a weight fall from his shoulders even as he stared after him. After Tanaka was out of sight, though, he turned around and blinked at the empty space in front of him, only to realise that Yui was still crouched down with her face hidden.

“Ah… I’m sorry, Michimiya,” he apologized as sincerely as he could and lifted a hand to ruffle at her hair. “I’m… uh… I’ll go. The team wants a party for the third years.” Daichi hesitated, hand resting on her head before he pushed through nerves and pressed a brief kiss to the top of her head and stood.

He returned his certificate tube to the secure hold in his hand and made to leave, but he stopped at the muffled sound of the other’s voice from behind him. He glanced back and down, his friend’s face still hidden, but her voice growing louder.

“Yui,” he managed to make out when she spoke again. It was easier to understand what followed, mostly in thanks to her lifting her head, even if she didn’t look up. “We’ve been together for this long… A-And if we’re going to… keep being together like this… It’s Yui.”

Daichi lingered for a long moment after she finished speaking, making sense of her words and letting them sink in, before his lips pulled into warm smile.

“Yui,” he echoed the name barely above a whisper before he raises his voice again to something much more confident and decisive. “Daichi.”

Michimiya lifted her head in surprise, eyes wide and cheeks still red from their earlier near-kiss, before her expression relaxed and she returned the smile.

“ _Daichi_.”


End file.
